


Memories

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [11]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Title: <span>Memories</span><br/></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Author:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Posting to </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fandom: Comanche Moon</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cathegory: Woodrow Call, Augustus “Gus” McCrae - mentioned</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rating: PG</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
</div>First posted: August 2012
            </blockquote>





	Memories

    
 

The candle was flickering. 

Not long and it would drown in itself. 

He came to as if coming out of a long dream. He couldn't even remember what had been on the plate, now standing empty before him.

He remembered that he had dreamt. Dreamt of Gus and the olden days. But Gus was no more. He himself had buried him near the Colorado River near Austin. Gus and Clara's favourite spot.

Suddenly he wished he was dead too. 

Woodrow looked down at his missing leg and up to his missing arm. "Com'on old boy, time for bed." He said.


End file.
